


Whatever We Have To

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, a bit sad but not too bad, bipolar stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fuck’s wrong with him?” Ian asked, standing in the doorway and looking back and forth between his best friend and his boyfriend. Mandy gnawed at her lip. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mandy replied. “I know what this is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever We Have To

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted by an anon on my blog! hopefully it makes them happy :)

                Terry was back in jail and Mickey was out and aside from some cuts and bruises Ian and Mickey had come out of it mostly unscathed. They collapsed into bed that night beat up and sore but waking up the next morning was like waking up to the first day of the rest of their lives. They were too sore to fuck but they rutted together until they came, clutching at each other’s shoulders and kissing each other lovingly.

 

                It was strange how normal the first day after Mickey came out was. They went to sleep again after their passion that morning and eventually Mickey woke up and went to go have a smoke. After an altercation with Svetlana involving a strap-on dildo and a weird but surprisingly clear metaphor involving fast food restaurants, he went back into his room to get dressed and wake Ian up.

 

                He saw Ian still curled up on his side of the bed facing the window and he strode in admiring the slope of Ian’s shoulder to his waist where the sheets and the blanket cut off the view for his greedy eyes. He began a path around the bed and spoke, prompting movement from him.

 

                “Ay man, it’s noon. Rise and fuckin’ shine, Cinderella.” He pulled back the curtains and Ian groaned and pulled the blanket up to hide from the sun streaming in through the window. Mickey went on. “I’m headin’ to Tommy’s to get a dog.”

 

                Mickey slapped Ian’s hip playfully, not letting up on trying to coax him out of bed. Before he could speak again Ian reared up like a pouncing lion and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him into bed. He yelped and flailed but his cries were cut short when Ian slammed him back against the mattress and knocked the wind out of him. He rolled himself on top of Mickey and smirked down at him.

 

                “You asking me on a date?” he asked, eyebrows rising.

 

                “Fuck’s it to you if I am?” Mickey asked before he leaned up and kissed Ian hard.

 

-

 

                Their first day as a couple with both of them out was perfectly normal for them – they fooled around and made out lots and eventually Mickey had to go to check in at the bar and Ian had to go to work. Mickey went with to the club and hung around during Ian’s shift. He drank enough to be suggestible and when Ian had his break he was definitely down to fuck in the bathroom. Ian made a lot of money that night (which was surprising considering he was covered in bruises and couldn’t move like he usually did). He showed off for Mickey, oozing passion and the need to fuck the life out of someone. A good look, apparently, if the thick stack of bills he’d collected by the end of the night was any indication.

 

                They went home together, stumbling onto the El drunk on love and freedom. They showered together once they got home, laughing together and groping each other playfully. Ian pinned Mickey to the shower wall and jerked him off and after they got out of the shower he bent Mickey over the sink and gave it to him. Since they’d used up all the hot water Ian wiped him down with toilet paper and then they went to bed together.

 

                The next morning Ian was back in the zone, shortly after dawn and heading out for his morning run. He looked down at Mickey curled up facing away from him and thought about waking him up for a blowjob but decided it could wait until he got home. Working out made him feel pumped up and horny, after all. Instead he leaned his knee on the side of the mattress and stooped down to kiss the side of Mickey’s head, petting his soft hair and stroking down a wayward curl before he headed out.

 

                When he came back Mickey was still in bed. He took a quick shower and slipped into bed with Mickey. He thought about waking his boyfriend up the way he’d woken him up the day before but decided against it. Instead he spooned up against Mickey’s back, cuddling him.

 

                Mickey tensed up under Ian’s touch but he didn’t move or speak. Ian knew he was awake by his breathing and he reached up to rub at Mickey’s bicep through the blanket. He pulled away from Ian’s touch and the redhead frowned, tracing his fingers up Mickey’s spine.

 

                “You alright?” Ian asked. When Mickey didn’t reply, he asked; “You feeling sick?”

 

                Mickey remained silent so Ian just laid there with him, making a couple more attempts to get him out of bed. Eventually he gave up, getting out of bed and striding out of the room.

 

                “Fine!” he said, trying to sound like he didn’t care. “Sleep the day away then!”

 

                Ian went out to help Fiona with some stuff around the house that day and he ended up back at Miickey’s place around dinner time with the hopes of getting some food with Mickey.

 

                “Yo, it’s after five o’clock,” Ian said when he found Mickey right where he left him hours ago. “You trying to set some kind of record? You’re not still sleeping,” He threw a pillow at Mickey who just curled in on him. “Get up!”

 

                “Leave me alone,” Mickey murmured, voice tight.

 

                “Mickey, are you high? You take something?” Ian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

                Mickey rolled closer to the window, voice muffled by the pillow. “Go away,” he whispered.

 

                “Okay, you want me to call Kev and tell him you’re-“ Ian reached out a hand to feel Mickey’s forehead like Fiona or V would do when he was sick.

 

                “Don’t touch me,” Mickey said, voice firm enough that Ian recoiled before he made contact. When the tense set of Mickey’s shoulders didn’t change Ian got off the bed and left the room. He found Mandy standing in the hall biting her nails.

 

                “The fuck’s wrong with him?” Ian asked, standing in the doorway and looking back and forth between his best friend and his boyfriend. Mandy gnawed at her lip. “Do you know what this is?”

 

                “Yeah,” Mandy replied. “I know what this is.”

 

 

-

 

                The first thing they did the next morning was go to the pharmacy. Mandy had called the night before, swearing in hushed tones at the person on the other end and tearing them apart for not selling Mickey his medication. She scared him into making sure he’d be at the pharmacy the next day and he was, taking Mandy’s money and giving her a surprisingly legit-looking bottle of pills.

 

                “Never fucking let him leave without these again,” Mandy growled, gesturing at the pharmacist who looked like he might piss himself.

 

                “He told me he didn’t need them,” the guy insisted. “Said he felt great so he couldn’t be sick.”

 

                “That’s what his disorder _is_ , you fucking idiot.” Mandy told him. “You do it again and I won’t go so easy on you,” she said in parting, pocketing the bottle of pills and storming out of the store.

 

                Ian and Mandy talked a little bit about Mickey’s disorder on the way home and Mandy said something that gave Ian pause. “He’s gonna get worse before he gets better, but he should get balanced again after a month or so.”

 

                Ian looked concerned and stared at the pavement so Mandy went on. “This isn’t going to fix itself overnight. It’s gonna be long and it’s gonna be tough. You gotta be in for it.”

 

                “I am,” Ian replied automatically, thinking of how cold and distant Mickey had been laying next to him in bed the night before. “I’ll do whatever we have to.”


End file.
